


新手菜鸟的孔雀繁育手册（SS/HG/LM）

by suirin



Series: HP translation [1]
Category: HP
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Relationships: LM/SS/HG
Series: HP translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617349
Kudos: 2





	新手菜鸟的孔雀繁育手册（SS/HG/LM）

作者：shiv

原文链接：http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/297812.html#cutid1

CP：SS/HG/LM

警告：三人行

  
孔雀是种象征恶兆的鸟儿。 

一脚踩进孔雀屎的Severus对此深信不疑，他简直快成孔雀屎专家了。饲养员诊断孔雀状况主要靠的就是这东西，所以Lucius要时不常地抽个粪样去自己化验，然后给这些个畜生，这些消化系统比龙还可恨的畜生，调上一副特制药。 

魔法对孔雀屎毫无感化力，收拾只能靠手。它稀汤挂水，黏黏糊糊，而且干得特别快，能在十亿分之一秒里牢牢粘上鞋底的同时，凭着那点潮乎劲儿碰哪儿脏哪儿。所以一个粗心大意的巫师所能收获的只会是一根湿嗒嗒的手指头和一双仍旧脏乎乎的靴子。 

那玩意儿湿的时候是绿的，干了之后是白的，导致他找不到任何一种颜色的靴子能做到沾上屎了还不显。 

Severus经过深思熟虑后决定，自己恨死了这操蛋玩意儿。唯一能让他心生爱意的孔雀就是一只肚里填了煮孔雀、盘边装饰了炸孔雀、旁边再摆一盘孔雀沙司、接着跟上一道孔雀布丁的烤孔雀。 

不过幸好养孔雀有大把的银子可赚，因为他砸在靴子上的钱简直天文数字。 

鞋匠甚至觉得Severus对靴子有着什么不可告人的爱好，只要他走进门来又订上一打靴子就冲他挤眉弄眼、点头晃脑。

不过养孔雀到底还是给了他个好处，比钱还要好——他总有什么东西可以抱怨抱怨。对于一个凄凄惨惨戚戚挨了四十年的男人来讲，生活突然对他关爱有加的话，他会心理失衡的。尽管历经千辛万险，可他逃过一死、挺过背信弃义、被一条硕大毒蛇亲了一口，最后发现自己领着一份微薄的抚恤金又不用教书，是个自由人了。这种好运气里头要是没掺着点儿什么够人受的东西，他只会疑心“这他妈什么破命摊老子头上了”。只要他还踩着孔雀屎，他就知道自己是个什么东西。 

Severus管这叫Snape氏因果报应平衡定理。 

Lucius则说这是彻头彻尾的狗屁扯淡。 

不管怎么说，Lucius拎着廉价白兰地和上等香烟频频过来蹭饭时，他可算有的牢骚了。 

日子虽然平静，但却是满足的小日子。 

他也知道好景不能长，不过暴风眼可真是个舒服的好地方，而且他一直密切关注着那些烂人烂事，很可能把自己吸回到悲剧当中的那种——魔法部想让他当保密人，Minerva想让他回去教书，还有一帮小崽子盼着他当下一任黑魔王。 

但就在好酒好饭和冒险同万众瞩目的Lucius扯上关系之间，任凭Severus怎么小心翼翼地和稀泥，他也实在没法靠鞋底上沾了孔雀屎这点芝麻小事就把美滋滋的小日子发酵成可以相匹配的、雄壮的悲惨生活。 

要不Lucius怎么一直给他搬葡萄酒过来呢。 

然而不论酒是好是坏，还是对Lucius公平些吧，孔雀屎确实是在过去、现在还有未来都不可避免的。绝对应有尽有，酒和屎都一样。 

“你一定得再来一杯，”Lucius说。 

“你可别介意，”Severus把杯子朝抱着酒瓶的家养小精灵推近了些。“不过我还是得实话实说，就是再多两瓶好酒下肚，也不足以让我信了你那假惺惺的无辜脸蛋。” 

“真是的，我是这种人么。你这刀子嘴和洞察力正是我的苦口良药。” 

Severus眨眨眼，琢磨着自己能不能不带打呼噜的念出“洞察力”这仨字。“为了？”他问。 

Lucius笑了，Severus悟了，自己刚犯下第一个大错。他本该直截了当地拒绝，表示自己顶不乐意给拖下水。 

“你该知道，英国杰出的孔雀繁育专家中能挑战我地位的人寥寥无几。” 

“除了Bertram Fwoopergrass。”Severus点头。 

“除了新近亡故的老Bertie。” 

“这我还没听说。”Severus慢慢地咽下酒。 

“我收买了他的保安，”Lucius道，直接揭示了Severus那模模糊糊的忧患之心从何而来。“魔法部暂时不想声张。” 

Severus的担心变得更明显了，如果它还能更明显的话。 

“Bertram一直尝试用凤凰和孔雀杂交，结果导致了这场不幸意外。火光冲天呐，十公里外都能看见。” 

Severus的担忧依旧保持在高位。 

“我那天晚上没有不在场证明，”Lucius补充道。 

Severus眉头舒展。“好吧，你为什么不说自己有呢?” 

“你对我的忠诚感人至深，”Lucius说。 

“你的名声……” 

“……实在言过其实了……” 

“……倒也不完全是。”Severus说。“不完全是。” 

“嗯，”Lucius突然笑开了。“我一直在考虑你的忠诚呢，就算Bertie的死有我一份，我也能立刻从你这里搞到一套确凿证词。” 

Severus耸了耸肩，不置可否。 

“那么就去证明我的清白吧……”Lucius还在讲。“亲爱的老Bertie似乎对自己的孔雀下了什么魔法。严重违法，这是当然，但却大有成效，要是因为魔法部的官僚主义就把这些实验品毁于一旦那才叫遗憾呢。这法子是不对，绝对不对，可让这些小可怜儿承担主人犯下的罪孽难道就是正确的么？” 

“这跟我有什么关系？” 

“调查员里有一位你的旧相识，Hermione Granger。正直得可怕，富贵不能淫，威武不能屈。” 

“还是个麻烦精。” 

“绝对是个麻烦精，”Lucius若有所思地整理了一下袖口，长长的头发垂在脸旁，掩去表情。“实际上她是这次调查的头儿，而且很有可能会对我收购这些鸟儿的申请置之不理，拒绝得连半点同情都不带。不过要是你去提议，说你能给它们找到一个甜蜜的小家……” 

Severus歪过头。“你想让我骗她去？” 

“就让这个念头自生自灭吧。”Lucius抬起头来，一副平日里那似笑非笑的神情。“我不该要你去玷污自己的良心。我想过了，如果我有机会亲自向她表述，也许还是有感化她心中柔软之处的可能的。” 

Severus嗤之以鼻。“你还真以为没有你那叫人无法抗拒的魅力搞不定的事，是不是啊你？” 

Lucius乐得可安详了。“我指望的是她痛恨暴行的那颗心。要是我带不走那些鸟，它们就死定了。” 

“好吧，我得承认这还是有几分可行性。可我依旧没有看透为什么非得把我牵扯进来不可。干嘛不让Draco当中间人？他们偶尔还是会说上一两句的。” 

“不幸的是Draco正在对一个新妞儿献殷勤，一个占有欲旺盛的蠢婆娘。她压根不能理解Draco还要承担更多的家族义务，他对任何女人表示的任何关注都会惹得她火冒三丈。高调表达，就在早餐桌上，就在谁也不想听那尖嗓子泼妇发飙的时候。” 

Severus见过那姑娘，于是对Lucius的遭遇多少心有戚戚焉。只不过不太多罢了。而且绝对不够态度反转，应承下任何提议。“所以你就指望着我替你干脏活儿？” 

“和个还算入眼的漂亮女人还有我这样魅力无边的朋友共进晚餐，真瞧不出你有什么好为难的。” 

Severus不为所动。 

“当然啦，我会派个家养小精灵过来服侍，”Lucius又道。“消除无甚可供娱乐的隐患。还有一箱1952年产的Bordeaux，我知道你对它们可有爱了。” 

Snape是可以被收买的，不过价钱不能太低。“Granger依旧是个固执己见的女人，被惹怒后无疑也是个尖嗓门泼妇。” 

“这个还真没想到……我说的是一箱？肯定是两箱，两箱。” 

“很好，”Snape点了点头。 

Lucius眯缝起眼睛。“跟你讨价还价还真容易。我原以为得加价到三箱呢，外带一桶白兰地。” 

“是你低估了自己的说服力？还是高估了我的肝？”Severus回嘴。 

“都不是，”Lucius慢悠悠摇了摇脑袋。“我觉得你那该死的因果报应平衡理论又来作祟了。你担心自己如果多收了一箱酒，就可能多遭上可怕的报应。” 

Severus不置一词，只是盯着自己的酒杯瞧。 

“看在老天的份上，伙计，吃顿便饭能出什么岔子？” 

“多么著名的临终遗言，”Severus头也不抬，耸了耸肩。 

“我要是告诉你，埃夫伯里的Majestic Moonstruck那儿羽螨乱窜，我正打算让你明天过去探望一下，这你听了是不是心里就好受些了？” 

Severus感觉命运那只冷冰冰的小爪徐徐爬上了自己的脊梁，于是打了个哆嗦。假如那边闹腾的是消化不良，那他多少还能安心一点点。可羽螨只消一瓶药就能给解决了，简简单单的一瓶药。他只希望同行们正备了份大礼候着他呢，不然的话麻烦就大了。   
**   
爱因斯坦著有广义相对论和狭义相对论。 

Snape则有一套狭义因果报应论，又称Malfoy报应理论——这孙子鸿运当头，坏事干尽却还没遭过报应。你就是拿屎糊了他一身，哪怕是用孔雀屎，到头来他也能香得跟玫瑰花儿似的。 

每当Lucius鬼扯完了打仗的那些事儿，他总会话锋一转，讲起高贵的Severus是为了抵抗恶势力才会舍身成为间谍，把脑袋别到了裤腰带上。 

Severus倒是不介意，不太介意。正因为Lucius舌粲莲花的颠倒黑白以及明目张胆的收买行贿，Severus战时干过的事才从谋杀的行列跨进英雄壮举，那把臭脾气也被包装成拜伦式的多愁善感。 

所以他有了份工作，拿了笔抚恤金，还搞了一堆没什么意义的一夜情（截止到小妞儿们发觉臭脾气的真相其实就是臭脾气而已）。 

就在他意识到无论狭义理论还是广义理论都再所难免的时候，Severus只得准备给Hermione写信。 

亲爱的Granger小姐， 

下周五可否拨冗前来共进晚餐？ 

我为Lucius照料他那些该死的孔雀，你知道的。是你在调查Bertram Fwoopergrass的罪行和死亡，这点Lucius也知道。 

他很愿意同你私下小叙一番，而且我敢保证，有了那瓶他准备用来贿赂你的好酒，忍受他一两个小时也算值得了。 

Merlin知道，就因为这个我才一直容忍他。 

请你一定一定要同意，来解救一位老人家于水深火热吧——当然是Lucius了，才不是我本人 

此致敬礼，   
S Snape 

就Severus看来，这算是最最安全的措辞了——Hermione要的是诚实，而Lucius只要结果。 

不过他决定还是不要提起家养小精灵的好。 

回信看得他喜笑颜开。 

亲爱的Snape先生， 

我愿意接受邀请。能与Malfoy先生亲自交谈的话，也就免去我申请授权书的麻烦了。 

最诚挚的问候，   
H Granger 

指望狭义论出错可就太过了，不过至少，事态正在往有趣的方向发展。   
**   
家养小精灵比晚餐时间整整早到了四个小时，那时Severus正穿着自己第三好的袍子和毛拖鞋满屋转悠呢。菜单已经定妥，而且无可删减——配套的酒单上总计达八瓶酒之多——饭后再上一瓶波尔图葡萄酒。 

随之而来的还有一张Lucius的短笺，要Severus努把劲，好好打扮打扮。 

“我去做饭，先生，”小精灵道。“您去洗澡。” 

“我他妈用不着花四个小时洗澡，”Severus抗议。 

“而且要清洁您的头发，主人说的。” 

“去他妈的。主人肯定还想顺道过来给我搓搓背，保证我把耳朵后面也洗了吧。” 

小精灵的耳朵耷拉下来了。“主人是这么说的。” 

Severus瞪着他，随后发现自己被将了一军。如果他不按吩咐去做，那这小混蛋就得遭罪；而它要是遭了罪，Granger一准儿能发现…… 

挨千刀的的Lucius，把整个报应平衡搞得岌岌可危……一顿饭弄得这么丰盛只会遭报应。他爬上楼去洗澡，心里谋划着复仇大计。脚趾头碰上浴室门的那一瞬间他灵光乍现，一度模糊不清的噩运就这么开始拨云见日了。   
**   
他洗完了澡，冲了头，甚至还抹上了护发素——这是前年Lucius好心送来的圣诞礼物。他剪掉脚趾甲，又修了手指甲，刷了遍牙，搓了搓耳后。他真是干干净净，走起路来都要吱嘎吱嘎响了。 

他走进卧室，床上放了一套从没见过的漂亮袍子。这衣服令他想起了自己的教师长袍，只不过料子更精良，上面点缀着一排雅致的银质小扣。它服服帖帖的包裹在身上，强调了他还没有发福的事实，如同流水一般伴随着他的动作起伏。

他提前了一个小时漫步下楼，觉得自己好像一位优哉游哉的绅士。 

Lucius正坐在他的沙发里，翻看着一本他的魔药书。 

“那小混蛋放你进来的吧，”Severus说。 

Lucius笑脸迎人，对Severus的调调置之不理。“你打扮起来真好看。” 

Severus直哼哼。他知道自己的模样就和往常一样棒。虽然不像Lucius那样俊俏漂亮，可必要时他照样能摇身一变成为相貌平平的魅力之神。鼻子是大了点，不过一副颧骨真不赖，而且他这一头秀发——哪怕就这么一次——柔顺得好像婴儿的胎发一般，正巴巴的等着有谁伸手把它们别到耳后呢。 

人家真是一表人才呐～

“穿得如此英俊潇洒，你准能赢得Granger那颗寂寞芳心，”Lucius继续道。 

Severus皱眉。“我怎么不知道今天晚上是要撩妹来的，”他边说边琢磨，Granger是否会欣赏他的一表人才。 

“今晚当然不止一个目的，不过既然孔雀的问题谈不了多久，用你来转移话题再完美不过。” 

“我才不是玩具，由着你扔给宠物解闷玩儿。”Severus义正言辞。 

“你要是上次去魔法部时没和Granger相谈甚欢的话，这话就更有说服力了。” 

“和她聊天很有趣嘛。” 

“而且她的咪咪也不赖。我反正是注意到了，而且我知道你也注意到了。隔着整间屋子你都注意到了。”Lucius回答。“所以你瞧，有美酒、有美食，还有我这过街老鼠做对比，那还不衬得你光辉伟大。如果这还不足以使她原谅你多年来的课堂折磨……”他快活地挥了挥手。 

Severus瞪着Lucius，不过没真瞪。他是注意到了Granger的胸，不但如此他还觉得她有注意到他在注意，之后微微红了脸蛋也没伸手甩他耳光。这，是个鼓励呢！ 

然而既然他是个多疑的老混球，所以他怀疑她是冲着Lucius才脸红的。 

他所认识的Lucius从来不是打小算盘时只琢磨一个目标的人，哪怕简单如今天早上吃什么。一个怀疑论者（这种评价Severus听得多了)甚至会进一步考虑Lucius只是在假装自己此次身怀多重任务，所以不论是要拿他套话还是勾搭小妞儿，或者既套话又勾搭小妞儿，他都得打扮得漂漂亮亮。 

另一方面，Lucius是个讨人嫌的家伙，而Hermione则是个聪明姑娘，一眼就能看透老混球的肤浅魅力，她更喜欢纯爷们儿来着。 

哎呦，他想到，好呀。   
**   
Hermione来得分秒不差。 

Severus顶着家养小精灵的抗议前去开门，它嚷嚷着“这是我的活儿”，结果被Lucius一脚揣进厨房，耳朵里还回响着“我给你衣服穿你信不信”的威胁话。 

他不得不同Lucius搏斗了一番才有幸为她拿外套，可等他刚一转身，Lucius就抢了先机给Hermione倒香槟，活似他才是这里的主人，而非Severus。 

在Severus这外行人看来，Hermione的穿着很正式，晚些时候他会向Lucius讨教些专家意见。Lucius肯定对Hermione的衣着做了进一步观察，认为她有可能会接受提议，不过Severus觉得吧，这厮突然献起殷勤，原因绝对不止如此而已。 

上汤的时候大家纷纷问候起对方的亲朋好友，气氛融洽礼貌，尽管被提及的人里他们哪个也不想见。Draco过得不错。Harry很好，Ron也很好。Lucius没有问起Hermione的父母，Hermione也不曾提起Narcissa登在预言家日报上的近照——手挽着第三任老公，岁数比她小的不止一星半点。 

麻烦就出在Lucius又给Hermione倒了杯酒的档儿上。 

“谢谢，”她说。“味道真不错。是Severus选的还是你？” 

瓶身上明晃晃的“Malfoy庄园出品”标签能晃瞎了人眼，酒桶上的也一样。 

Lucius嘴巴略微一抽，表示“我是可以实话实说，可碍于你跟我那神圣不可侵犯的友谊我才没抖落出来”，接着就把Severus无情地扔进了狼群。“他向我来寻求指导，”Lucius回答。“决心要给你留下个好印象。你一定得告诉我，这招成功奏效了？” 

Hermione久久地望着Lucius，眼神冷硬且算计。“我对Severus一直印象不错。” 

“我敢说，”Lucius可真诚了。“他教课那会儿你对他印象也是不错的。” 

“那也算是种印象嘛，”Severus咕哝。“当然了。” 

Hermione冲他嫣然一笑，暖意融融、诱人无比，于是他有点不太确定地回以微笑，直到Lucius亮出那洞察的得意笑容提醒他小心为上，Severus觉得更有自信了。 

“我对Severus的印象会一直好下去，即便他的朋友声名狼藉。” 

“哈，”Lucius道。“我肯定Severus听后一定欢喜有加，尽管我本人则会因得知你认为我‘声名狼藉’而憔悴不已。特别是在我如此用功，收买全世界人民好感的时候。” 

Severus给自己又斟了一杯酒，舒舒服服地坐山观虎斗。他觉得自己应该给Hermione递上手帕一条，就当是给冠军帮个忙。 

“我本可以说得更难听，”Hermione反击，“告诉你我到底对你作何感想，然而我恐怕有求于你。” 

Lucius歪过头，长长的金发滑过一边肩膀，他想尽量装得纯良一些，别跟头预备扑食的饿虎似的。 

Hermione露齿而笑。“不过这事更像在帮你的忙，所以装无辜什么的……你就省省吧。” 

“你要是想让我替你在Severus面前美言几句，那没问题，我乐意之极。”Lucius期待啊，老虎尾巴抽来甩去。“可要是事关你和我，那他可就要伤透了心了。你一定有所察觉上次在魔法部筹款会上他仰慕你的咪……你本人的样子。”他老熟人似的往前靠，Severus完全被忽视了。“我简直没法把他从你身边揪走哩。” 

“我注意到了，”Hermione安详接招。“你要是整晚都往某人裙子底下瞧，你也得露馅。” 

Lucius举杯向Hermione无声致敬，知道自己被她兵来将挡了。 

“说起这个，Lucius也是一见钟情呢，”Severus插嘴进来，觉得自己有点想当然了。 

“我真没法反驳你，”Lucius轻快地答道。“那是件非常非常美的衣服，值得被人关注，展露出来的一对玉峰也是一样。” 

“谢谢你，”双颊上显现出一抹淡淡的红云，辜负了她沉着冷静的好派头。“有人欣赏总是好。” 

Severus想起Hermione那天和Ron一同出席，结果那吃货整晚泡在自助餐桌，把她从头晾到尾。 

Lucius也想起来了，调子有点冷。他彬彬有礼地偏过头道：“亲爱的，Weasley们出了名的审美为零，这倒不是什么新鲜事儿，要不然他们怎么能把房子漆成自己头发的颜色呢。” 

“Weasley是废物，”Severus所言肺腑，可惜表达略嫌粗鲁。 

Hermione耸了耸肩，伸手拍拍Severus的手表式感谢。Severus趁机盖了上去揩油。“那只是帮我个忙，其实他恨死了这些晚宴。”她说。 

“一位魅力非凡的女士居然不得不向那种货色求助，我深表惊诧……我要是有机会的话……”Lucius话语间染上了无尽懊悔。“不过，哎呀，Hermione不喜欢我呢。” 

“真是太动听了，虽然全是些打情骂俏，”Hermione干巴巴地说。“你不是为了调情才邀我过来的吧？” 

Lucius责备的瞅了Severus一眼，后者照旧事不关己高高挂起。“Severus，”他斥道。 

“好在我想和你谈一谈，这顿晚餐正合我心意。除此之外，我也很高兴能再见到Severus。”Hermione又拍了拍Severus的手。“没有你插手的话，我敢说他会花上大把时日才能下定决心约我出来，所以，我就开门见山好了。” 

她倾身向前，笑得春光灿烂，吐出了那个魔力无边的字眼：“孔雀。” 

Severus心想姑娘你可把决斗白热化了。她手里握有Lucius渴望的东西，而Lucius必须好好表现才行——这事儿几乎和扣G院院分一样好玩。Lucius显然也得出了相同的结论，因为他没有花上二十分钟卖弄自己对孔雀的诸多了解，然后才承认“哦，是的，我手里确实有国内最好的育种孔雀，而且很有兴趣扩充规模”。 

“我听说，是你在调查Bertram的案子。” 

“正是如此，想必你已经听说过他的繁育计划。实际上，我知道你收买了他的员工好掏出商业机密。”姑娘笑得如严冬一般冰冷。“Bertram也很清楚，所以这么多年他一直拿假消息逗你玩儿呢。” 

Lucius两眼一眯，接着意识到自己应当风度翩翩，保持住平日里那副文质彬彬的生意人嘴脸。 

“他非常非常的谨慎。要不是因为太气人，事情还是挺有趣的。Bertram跟谁都说自己用黑魔法强化了育种鸟，一说好多年，结果大家还都真信了。全是胡扯，”Hermione握住高脚杯的杯脚，一根手指头上下抚摩着。“挂着羊头卖狗肉，他真干的可比黑魔法下作多了，至少在大多数巫师看来是这样。他用了麻瓜的法子——遗传学。” 

通过长久以来积攒的经验，Severus意识到Lucius对Hermione的话连半毛钱的头绪都没有。同样是出于长久以来积攒的经验，他还意识到一旦Hermione打开了话匣子，那么这将是一次事无巨细、极为详尽的学术讲解，等到了明天早饭大家还在这里坐着受教育呢。Severus倒不是反对和Hermione共进早餐，可他希望早餐前他俩干的事不要这么费脑子。“基因是血液里的一种小玩意，指示你的身体要长成什么样。”Severus解释道。

“差不多，”Hermione说，“基因是一系列的指令，使人成为人类，使其他动物成为其他动物，指导身体如何生长。身高多少、发色如何，诸如此类。孔雀体内也有基因，正是这种小东西命令幼雏长出哪种毛色，尾羽要长多长。” 

“他就靠这个才大获成功的？没可能！”Lucius啪的闭上嘴巴，打住了后面每次必骂的麻瓜/麻瓜方法的都是废物点心。 

“所以他选出尾羽最大最美的孔雀，然后用来育种。”Severus说，心里明白养出一只冠军孔雀也只是细节问题了。Lucius开始大谈这是多么的神奇时，他开了一会儿小差。 

“类似吧。你瞧，关键在于Bertram意识到了，最重要的不是雄孔雀的大小，而是那些孔雀女士们。” 

“是雌孔雀。”Lucius凶她。 

“雌孔雀。”Hermione从善如流。“雌孔雀才是重点，因为对雄性进行优胜劣汰正是她们，尾羽又大又华丽意味着这家伙携带了大又美基因，可以传到自己的小宝贝身上。大多数巫师都对雌孔雀不屑一顾，只因为他们对鸟（原文是cock）的大小鬼迷了心窍。” 

两位男士瞪圆了眼睛向她行注目礼。“只有雄孔雀，”Severus淡定地说：“才会为雄孔雀的尺寸问题纠缠不休。” 

Hermione点点头，继续道：“所以Bertram选出那些产下最优秀雏鸟的雌性，由她们从——那个词怎么说的来着？鸟群？里面选出最棒的雄孔雀。” 

“是鸟群，”Lucius说到，勉力维持。他看起来失魂落魄，活似丢了一笔巨款却只捡了个纳特。自打Lucius发现Voldemort其实是个杂交种以及老婆跟个更有钱的小年轻跑了之后，Severus还没见他这么沮丧过。 

“不幸的是，魔法部的官员皆蠢货，出身全是纯血种，认准了自己理解不了的就是黑魔法，所以Bertram的孔雀将被集体销毁，就在下周。” 

Severus取过瓶子给自己满上，他知道这杯酒马上就要派上用场了。 

“我认为你们很可能会帮我营救它们。我的意思是，Severus是个潜伏好手，而你是窝赃的最佳人选。” 

“咱们有话直说吧，”Severus缓声道：“你，想让我们从魔法部鼻子底下偷走一整群孔雀，然后藏进他的鸟舍。”说着他朝Lucuis一比划。 

Hermione直点头。 

Severus把酒瓶推给Lucius，后者倒了一杯，一饮而尽，接着又是一杯，这回他花了些时间，慢慢喝。 

“他怎么了？”她问。 

“哦，你刚刚动摇了他非常世界的非常根基。” 

Hermione琢磨了一会儿。“那正好啊，”她说，“他可以彻底重建了。” 

Lucius小声叽咕了几句相当尖酸的刻薄话，可等抬起头，他就又是那个风度好好的生意人了。“咱们需要一份不在场证明。”他说。 

“就算咱们没被逮到也得准备不在场证明？”她问道。 

“想成事就得这么着，”Lucius回答，一股子“老子就要钻牛角尖”的劲头。他干瞪着自己的空酒杯，然后颤颤巍巍地把它斟满。“我的世界根基可能确实晃悠了那么一小下，不过运筹帷幄的本事可没散。” 

“算他说着了，”Severus巧手一动，把酒瓶从Lucius手里抽了出来，给自己再添一杯，接着为Hermione加满。“如今的世道可跟美好旧时光不一样了，那会儿被抓住就意味着大刑伺候、草菅人命，你说我上边有人那也没人理你这茬儿，就算招供了而且供词前后一致也没用，照样作得你死去活来。现在问询的活儿叫傲罗给包了，他们要是不喜欢咱们的答话，咱们只能以到阿兹卡班吃牢饭为告终。” 

“我总是可以指望Harry和Ron的，”Hermione承认了他所言不虚。 

“哟，那我也该相信他俩了？”Lucius说完后露出一脸坏笑。“交给我吧，我有个更棒的主意~~” 

Severus没去自找麻烦让他把话解释清楚。Snape氏报应理论正在召唤一次惊喜，而且是特别不怀好意的那种。然而Severus觉得，比起错失Hermione或锒铛入狱，惊喜尚可忍受，非常可以忍受。   
**   
时日无多。根据Hermione的消息，有人生疑之前这群孔雀的死期至多只能推迟一个星期。她凡事打破沙锅问到底，有了这把名声做掩护，调查的进展堪比冰川前进。没人想当出头鸟，过来提醒说你赶紧的，尤其是在众人谣传这档子事儿里黑魔法和/或谋杀都没跑的时候。 

等大家得知老Bertie的死其实是一场离奇意外——全怪那根破蜡烛和好死不死风里荡的窗帘，到那时就不会人心惶惶了。可要是他们不尽快放出话去，魔法部马上就会编个瞎话，把什么都给扫到地毯底下掩人耳目。这帮人并不在乎自己到底糊弄过去了什么事，只要毯子下那个鼓包别太惹眼就成。 

因此三人达成共识，周五最宜偷鸡摸狗。保安们巴巴的惦记跟女朋友（考虑到取向问题，自然也可能是跟男朋友）上夜店狂欢，没可能太把工作放在心上。 

Hermione迟到了，所以Lucius很烦躁，他瞪着自己的怀表，啪的一声合上又摁开，姿态流畅优美。 

“她十五分钟前就该到了，”他说，最终把表揣进了马甲兜。 

Severus一耸肩。“她总会来的。我还从没听说Hermione食言过。” 

“我肯定她从不食言，”Lucius回嘴。“不幸的是，假如她同时在两个地方被人看到，咱们的不在场证明可就靠不住了。” 

“你干嘛了？” 

Lucius没答话，脚底下却局促地动来动去。 

“Lucius？”Severus的小心肝儿径自下沉，他预感自己不会喜欢他的答案。 

“我说还不行，”Lucius回头瞅了一眼才靠上来，“今天晚上，咱们三人在Malfoy庄园共进晚餐。Draco会施上迷惑咒到前门转一圈，先是扮成你，然后是Hermione。” 

“目击证人呢？” 

Lucius退开去，手插在衣兜里。“我把部里的人招过来监视，他们满心以为今晚能找到我作奸犯科的证据。” 

“你把他们叫来是因为……” 

“我已经安排好了：他们逐渐察觉有些事情不对头，在午夜前后突入庄园。还有什么更好的不在场证明呢？魔法部的傲罗亲眼见证你我她三人谈笑风生。就算不是无懈可击，也是很难扳倒的。” 

“你还挺得意？”Severus酸溜溜的说。 

“没你想得那么得意啦，”Lucius又往兜里摸表，拼了老命才没打开瞧。“这姑娘上哪儿去了？” 

Severus认定Lucius习惯性的没有和盘托出。这招在过去很好用，麻瓜管这叫“合理推诿”，但现如今这不啻于在Severus脚下挖了个大坑。 

肯定还有别的事儿，他想。 

“我们在偷情？”Severus问。 

“我已经发现了，”Lucius咧开嘴巴，邪门微笑，Severus骤然记起他们上学那会儿。Lucius的幽默感向来捉摸不定。“如果你是问，你和那位Granger是否像两头嗅嗅似的干得昏天黑地……我来问你好了Severus——她并不是个未经诡计和狡猾沾染的Gryffindor，对不对？” 

“作为一个孩子她确实很狡猾，”Severus答。 

“可你一眼就能分辨出她是不是在打鬼主意，嗯？” 

Severus点头。她的罪恶感从来只可意会不可言传。 

“那就成了，咱们没有能把她漂清的不在场证明，没有。她厚颜无耻不足，装腔作势不成。但如果这证明要的就是她行踪鬼祟、面有羞愧、一心避人耳目，那么谁也不会觉得她行为异常了。和个不恰当的交往对象秘密幽会，这足以掩盖更为阴暗、更加深重的负罪之情。” 

Severus响亮地嗤之以鼻。“我才不是什么‘不恰当’的男人，当然也不会让她难为情了。” 

Lucius乐得更欢了。“你不是么？没准咱们该想想别的理由了。” 

不论Severus还想说些什么，他都被尖锐的爆鸣打断。 Hermione显形了。“这事没完，”他嘀咕。 

“走着瞧，”Lucius柔声道。 

Hermione在不远处现身，四下张望着寻找他们。Severus抬手朝她挥了挥，她也挥挥手，迅速加入到他们中间。 

“抱歉来晚了，魔法部要跟我谈谈案子的进展，我脱不了身。” 

“你脸红又难为情了吗？”Severus问。 

Hermione不是很确定。“呃，大概有吧。有问题么？” 

“当然没有。咱们的Lucius显然以为你没法好好圆谎以至于毁掉自己的不在场证明。我在想，如果你和我们两个在Malfoy庄园共进晚餐的话，那么你会表现得脸红又难为情了？” 

“怎么会，才不可能呢，”Hermione狠狠瞪了Lucius一眼。“我瞧不出吃个饭有什么好面红耳赤的。” 

Lucius认真整理过自己的袖口，接着轻咳了声：“没准是因为你以前从来没有过这种经历？一旦有了那种非凡体验之后，我保证一有人问起感觉如何你准得难为情，脸红得什么似的。” 

“Severus，你在他家吃过饭吧？”Hermione问。 

Severus点点头，根本没脸红。Hermione意味深长地瞅着Lucius。 

“Severus是个身经百战的加强版Slytherin。要想为他的双颊染上一抹羞红，那得是特别特别龌龊的事儿才行。咱们何不明天再问他？”Lucius笑道：“瞧他到那时脸红不脸红？” 

Severus成功无视了Lucius的公然挑衅，然而这对他保持Slytherin的沉着冷静没起到什么作用，甚至刺激得他开始算计在广义和狭义因果报应理论的交互作用下，谁才是这份不在场证明的最大受益者。 

其实怎样都无所谓了。 

少数几样可选的结果中，这才是最棒的那个吧？ 

“我不知道干这事儿有什么衣着讲究，”Hermione说。她从头黑到脚。毫无疑问，她为做什么打扮去偷孔雀费了好一番功夫，最终决定还是向忍者看齐——黑裤子、黑马甲、黑手套，连围巾都是黑的。她的表情还有那么点尴尬，活似自己偷穿了Hufflepuff的颜色又不幸被人逮个正着。“这样可以么？”她摆了摆手向对方求证。“我真的不知道该穿什么好，我尽力了已经。” 

“非常棒，”Lucius低低沉沉地柔声哄道，听得Severus差点没把衣服脱掉。丝般的嗓音和威胁的腔调固然有效，但那尚不足以把姑娘搞到手。“黑色一向好处多多，”Severus道：“比如说耐用。”他顿了顿，检视过Lucius的衣服后又说：“这不是你原来那套食死徒长袍嘛？” 

“不是，”Lucius说，语气冷得能够冻结赤道。“我认为最好还是把它抛之脑后，就像我的过去。” 

Severus暂时停火，琢磨自己是不是太过火了。 

Hermione皱着眉头来回打量眼前这两个男人。“我觉得那长袍多少有点碍事。”她最后总结道：“看起来，嗯，不太实用。” 

“面具遮挡住视线才真操蛋呢，”Severus抻平衣袖上那并不存在的皱褶，然后抱歉地朝Lucius耸耸肩。“兜帽则让每个人都成了笑料，可这些全是Voldemort赐给你的。满脑子傻气。” 

“他无能到耍心眼都做不好，”Lucius总结。很快又虔诚地补充道：“而且还是彻头彻尾的错误。我一开始没说是因为他错得太离谱，不说大家也明白。不过现在我很愿意澄清这一点。” 

“Emmmmmm。”Hermione哼了一声，当Severus告诉妈妈“我把耳朵后面也给洗了”的时候，那位女士也是这种语气。“那今晚有什么计划没？” 

“他是认真的，你得知道，”Severus悄声道，Hermione震惊了。 

“真的？” 

Severus叹着气压下了一股刺痛，那大概就是所谓的罪恶感吧。没时间用让Lucius出丑来考验狭义因果报应理论了。至少要等到抢完了孔雀之后。“真的，之所以有这种想法的很大一部分原因是他厌倦了被社会遗弃，但其实他打心眼儿里明白自己错了。他只是不能大声地承认，因为有传言说哪怕有一个Malfoy承认错误，那他们身上的魔魅就玩完了。” 

“那是个负累，”Lucius坦言，揭发了自己正竖起耳朵偷听的事实，而且一点儿不害臊。“不得不保持一世英名，不过我尽力了。” 

“咱们这帮不得不跟他打交道的人也是。”Severus道。 

Hermione咯咯笑了起来，随即掩住嘴消灭噪音。“你们还是没告诉我有什么计划。咱们已经绕过了保安，可把鸟儿弄到手之前还有好几道禁制呢。” 

Severus在兜里摸索过片刻之后拿出三个小药瓶。“我备了点小东西。” 

Lucius取过一瓶托在掌心骨碌，里面的液体在月光下熠熠生辉。“什么东西？”他问。 

“阿尼玛格斯汤剂。” 

“我怎么不知道还有这种药。”Hermione拿过来仔细检查。 

“原本是没有的，直到你启发了我为止。”Severus灵巧地拔开自己那瓶的软木塞。 

Hermione羞涩了。“我希望不要变成猫。” 

“哦不会的，比猫更得体。”Severus回答。 

Lucius耸耸肩，一口闷掉魔药。变形发生在刹那间。这一刻站在这儿的还是个高挑傲慢的金毛男，下一刻就成了一头高挑傲慢的白孔雀，倨傲地瞅着他们。那小眼神可真是妙，虽然头顶的羽冠傻不愣登的。 

Hermione伸手抓挠他头顶时他偎到了姑娘身上，舒服得半眯起眼睛。 

“我一直想摸摸它们，”她说，“可孔雀实在太害羞。” 

“这只可没羞没臊，”Severus说完她就笑了。 

“真遗憾雌孔雀生得如此平庸，”她弹开瓶塞，无声地向他致敬。她分成两口咽下魔药，不过变化同样完成于转瞬间。她确实是只长相平庸的鸟儿，可孔雀Lucius显然对她的新形象异常感兴趣。他抻着脖子，开始昂首阔步地围着她打转，头还滑稽地一啄一啄的。 

她向Severus摇摆起粗短的尾羽，虽然对方并不确定这孔雀语究竟代表了什么。 

他吞下药水，变形！

视野似乎更明亮了，也更灰暗了——颜色变得暗淡，但夜视力得到显著提高。而且眼前这只雌孔雀仿佛成了他这辈子见过的最有趣的东西。她根本不是什么灰扑扑的棕毛鸟，她有着最最美丽的羽毛，丰满圆润。 

而且这儿还有个坏家伙正觊觎他的小母鸡！ 

他还没来得及审视这雄性对雄性的本能反应，几块以前从来没有过的肌肉就开始抽搐。光屁股的感觉怪怪的，可他被一股猛扑而来的冲动攫住了，准备开屏。 

哈！接招吧，他想。瞧瞧老子雄伟壮丽的尾巴，你嫉妒得哭鼻子去吧。瞧见没！巨大！比你的大多了！硕大无朋！！！ 

虽然脑子里有一小部分正在为自己的如此失态表示丢脸，但更强势的那部分则在坚持你要是想造出小孔雀的话就得这么干。 

对于一个并不喜欢小孩的男人来说，这种繁衍后代的强烈渴望可真够吓人的。 

谢天谢地的是，Lucius那同等强烈又迅速的反应给了他脑子里喋喋不休念叨“你个傻X”的烦人声音当头一棒。大白鸟歪过头看Hermione，她发誓那绝对是个傻笑。接着他半低下头，哆嗦着向大家展示自己这一身灿烂的毛毛。 

他的尾巴竖起来了，傲然展开羽毛，一片接一片，炫耀的卖弄。 

Severus有过片刻的怀疑——到底谁的尾巴大？谁有交配权？——然后更卖力地挺开羽屏。他要是被白毛做作男打败了，那他就该死。 

假如孔雀能翻白眼的话，孔雀Severus绝对要翻一个。他向后仰着脑袋，又吼了一嗓子，听起了有点搞笑。 

Hermione发出等同于人的干咳的叫声，于是雄性两只纷纷扭头看她。 

Lucius向竞争对手发出询问。孔雀Severus仰头开屏，开始翩翩起舞，摇头晃脑又得意洋洋的绕着Lucius跳起让人眼花缭乱的步子，仿佛他俩是在进行某种繁复的正式社交舞，比如圣诞舞会前Hermione被迫学的那一套。 

她又甩了甩尾巴，这回Severus懂了：干得好，小伙子们。然后她悠闲地走到他们面前，扭了扭自己的鸟屁股让他们跟上。 

Severus和Lucius望着她愈行愈远的身影，于是四目相视，寂静中达成协议——竞争的事儿以后再说。他们熟练地收起尾巴，雄赳赳气昂昂地跟上未来的交配对象，前去营救高墙那边的二等孔雀弟兄们。   
**   
计划其实非常简单。假扮孔雀，被人逮住，扭送进设有禁制的笼舍，等药效消退然后开始行窃，阿门，是解救孔雀。 

问题是怎么让保安来逮他们。 

昏昏欲睡的保安们坐在又暖又安全的休息室里不动如山，Hermione他们好几次想引起注意而未遂。门缝间泻出一道微微的灯光刺破黑暗，巫师调频清晰可闻。在孔雀耳中Celestina Warbeck的声音听起来号召力，不像是人声，倒像是“来交配吧”的号角。 

于是Severus有了个主意。 

他从Lucius身边走开，高声啼叫。Lucius歪过脑袋，马上就明白过来并且回应。Severus挑起尾巴，Lucius也扬起尾羽，他们忘情地制造噪音，效果极佳——两只雄孔雀怒发冲冠，羽毛贲张，声音之高能把玻璃震成二十块。 

他们终于引起了保安的注意。房门忽的打开，细细的光柱延展成了半圆，一时间晃花了他俩的眼，傻愣愣地冲那个瘪三模样的保安眨巴眼睛。 

“什么这么吵？”他说。“哦老天，他们跑出来了。Granger那娘们非念叨死我不可。找我的话去做。嘚嘚嘚，嘚嘚嘚。” 

Hermione生气了。她要是有尾巴可以传情的话，现在准立起来疯狂抖动了。 

“得啦，别闹腾了，回窝去吧。”保安张开手臂轰他们。 

三只孔雀纹丝不动。如果表现得很渴望回鸟舍的话会让保安起疑的。 

保安灵光乍现，一把揪住了Hermione，把她夹在胳肢窝低下，不幸挨了好几下。他没有松手而是直奔鸟舍而去，显然以为为了能搞一发，就是下地狱雄孔雀也愿意跟着去。 

“我知道你们都是什么货色，”他小声咕哝着，抽出魔杖打开禁制。“性饥渴的小疯子。满脑子都是性性性，还有玉米。吃进去的能量八成全长尾巴上去了。” 

他放下Hermione，用膝盖把她轰进狭小的笼子，空间只够她将将转身，结果又挨了一下。“小混蛋，”他说。“要不是你们下星期就要作古了，我肯定亲手弄死你。拧断你的细脖子。没错，我能吃上好几个星期的烤孔雀呢。” 

他邪恶地咧嘴大笑，把两只雄孔雀塞进足够容纳几匹马的笼子，关门落锁。他转身检查了一遍是否一切都锁稳妥了，走人。 

世界终于安静了。 

药效随即开始消退，时间正好。Lucius率先变形，站了起来。 

Hermione连续啄咬鸟笼，疯狂地拍打翅膀。Lucius抽出魔杖，就在Hermione恢复人形那一刻变走了笼子。 

“多谢，”她喘了口气：“哦老天，快瞧Severus，真惊人。” 

Lucius垂涎地盯着Severus，后者退到墙根，友人突然兴起的关注让他心头发毛。 

“干嘛？”他说，可他说的是鸟语，没人听得懂。 

“一只黑孔雀，”Lucius喃喃自语。“我才不管怎么才能弄到一只，我想要只黑孔雀。” 

“你不能让Severus一辈子都保持鸟样，”Hermione义正言辞：“这得依赖黑魔法。” 

Lucius大笑不止，Severus变回原样时还没乐够。“你肯定我不能怂恿你配个种吗？”他不怀好意地飞了个媚眼。 

Severus哼哼：“你可付不起这配种费。咱们总该干正事了吧？” 

大家干事极有效率，好像已经合作了好多年。Lucius从口袋取出若干小盒子，施魔法变回原本大小。在孔雀弄出声响之前把它们一一击晕。Hermione则把鸟儿装笼，Severus负责触动门钥匙运回庄园。 

“全到手了，”Severus望着最后一个笼子道。 

“Draco正等着跟它们打招呼呢，”Lucius说：“他会保证鸟儿们安全混入其它孔雀中间，就好像它们一开始就在那儿。咱们呢，就去完成不在场证明。晚餐桌上见。”   
**   
在所有Severus对Lucius表示羡慕嫉妒恨的事情里，拥有家养小精灵名列榜首。 

它们的存在允许你在经历过一个艰险的夜晚之后还可以吆五喝六，能在晚餐上桌之前美美地冲个澡。其中一些命令包括要让Lucius的客人们感觉“宾至如归”。 

“咱们干嘛不能就这样吃晚饭去？”Hermione问。 

“因为这身打扮尚不足以说服那些来自魔法部的访客，”Lucius说：“你看起来一幅刚偷完孔雀的样子，这可不行。我建议再加点料，有伤风化的那种。你们俩都是。” 

等大家重装上阵在晚餐室集合时，他们身上包裹的丝绸晨衣绝对够有伤风化了。 

Lucius穿着香槟色丝绸，上面绣着白孔雀。讽刺意味十足，惹得Severus面露冷笑。 

Hermione裹着棕色晨衣，和她的棕发相得益彰。她有些不敢拿正眼瞧人，所以Severus有理由相信，她跟他一样，衣服底下都是光着的。 

“你看起来很美，”她说着探出一根手指抚摸Severus前臂。“是黑色的，又不是。那种黑包含了各种颜色，好像水洼表面的汽油。” 

Lucius听不懂这种麻瓜修辞。“我想这衣服非常衬咱们的Severus，”他说：“我特别给他做的。” 

“的确如此。你必须靠近它才能欣赏它的美。”Hermione点点头，最后摸了一把丝绸袖子。“不过话又说回来，你为什么会在Malfoy庄园有一件自己的晨衣？” 

“他天赋异禀，每次打理孔雀都会弄得自己一身脏，”Lucius说。“我俩清白着呢，或者说我俩直到现在还清白着呢。” 

“你很有把握嘛，”Hermione凉凉地说。 

“我对预言家日报空穴来风的本事很有把握，”Lucius回应：“至于其它的……期待，希望，不管怎么说，全由女士决定。” 

Lucius到底高瞻远瞩了一把，不论是为了貌似确有其事也好，还是期待着梦想成真也罢…… 

这不是那种菜肴一道接一道，越来越丰盛的正式晚宴。这是一场随意享用的盛宴，以小食为主——填满鲑鱼和奶油的糕点，烤制的牛肉片佐以山葵蜂蜜酱汁，羊乳干酪配烘焙无花果，甜丝丝的水果切片染湿了众人的指尖。 

交谈不多，无非几句客气的攀谈，但整个过程一直穿插着眉来眼去和传递碗盘时不经意的抚摸。 

“我以前从没见过黑孔雀，”Hermione说：“太震撼了。” 

Lucius心有戚戚焉地歪着脑袋，表示倾家荡产也要将这个奇迹化为现实。 

“Lucius有条非常不错的尾巴，”Severus答。 

“哦可不是么，”Hermione几乎要叹息了。“雌孔雀对此的反应实在……太令人惊叹了。我从来没有过这种感觉。” 

Severus和Lucius听后用眼神交流了很长一段时间。Lucius做了个手势表示：听天由命吧。 

Severus相信广义因果报应理论就像他笃信万有引力定律。它独立于他的信仰之外，并且总喜欢把人揪回地面摔个狗啃泥。他可以将之归咎于自己欠老Potter的血债，欠Lily的血债，也可以简简单单归咎于自己诞生时头顶的那片星星，然而因果报应终归不可规避。 

你能做的只有顺应它、先于它行动，然后解决它。 

如果Hermione有这个意思并且足够开明，而Lucius狭义报应理论又如期登台…… 

另外，让Lucius双膝着地也是个非常可爱的想法而且还是一个很有前景的想法…… 

“雌孔雀被逼无奈地选择，”Severus说：“当人类的好处就是：如果女士不想选就不必选。” 

Hermione笑了笑，舔净手指上最后一点无花果汁。“把所有人都包括进来，证词不就更可靠了嘛？”   
**   
魔法部突入庄园的时间比Lucius预想的晚了许多，而且正好卡在他忙着挂念其它事上那会儿，比如说对第二次高潮的急切渴望以及第三回合是否会超出自己的极限而Severus恰巧不存在这个问题的担忧，外加怎么才能把这次机会固定成常规活动的盘算。 

所以他迟了一些才发觉Hermione的需求；由于Hermione的大腿正好夹在头边，他也没听见要他举起魔杖的命令。 

再说把女士晾在一边就让她那么等着简直是罪不可恕。 

有人在他头上狠狠揪了一把，他投掷在舌头上的注意力被引至了头皮。他从被子底下冒出头来准备告诉那人揪扯特定数量的头发是件很色情的事，但你刚才那下就太他妈疼了，结果发现一个顶着大红脸的陌生人站在床边瞅着他瞧。 

“晚上好，”他说，同时感觉Hermione在他身下笑得花枝乱颤。“原谅我不克亲至迎接诸位，然而我正有事忙着呢。” 

“举起魔杖，”红脸男坚持道。 

“我已经给你遮上了，”他身后有人说：“别乱动就行。” 

“先生们，我不知道你们往床上带的是哪门子魔杖，不过我向你们保证，我带的这根已经……按你的话说……举起来了。” 

“哎呦我操，”Severus说。“你要再敢说自己能拿它耍花样怎么怎么灵，我就亲自动手咒死你。这里不但有底线，而且你已经触到底线了。” 

红脸男不由得乐了，随后马上记起自己是有任务在身的，立刻皱成了一张苦瓜脸：“好了，你们俩都从床上下来。我们有问题要问。” 

“麻烦你拿件晨衣过来。”Lucius说。 

“你用不着，”红脸男道：“没准你在里面藏了根魔杖呢。” 

“虽然我不介意你欣赏我的裸体，如果你很想看的话……我相信Severus也不会介意——我俩都没什么好害羞的。”Lucius乐开了花：“不过这件晨衣是给我另一个伴儿的。相信你不会要女士难堪吧。” 

Aelbert听明白了也就脸红了。“要我说你的小妞儿没什么好脸红的，让我们看看她有什么好料又怎么了。” 

Severus脾气上来，真心希望自己未卜先知，有把魔杖像往常一样放在枕头底下。 

“好大的胆子Aelbert Blenkinsop，敢用这种口气跟我讲话，”Hermione揪过被子牢牢裹住自己。“我不知道你以为自己在这里干什么，据我所知没有哪条法律限制口交！就算有的话，你跟我解释解释为什么你女朋友老是一副脸抽筋的模样。” 

“Hermione Granger！”Aelbert哆哆嗦嗦，可怜巴巴。“真抱歉，我没认出你来。我没想到是你和……”他往床上指了指。“他们在一起。他们两个。怎么……？” 

“这是问询的问题之一吗，Blenkinsop？”Lucius问：“如果是的话，那我宁愿有律师在场再回答，而我用‘宁愿’这个词时，我希望你能明白它的意思是‘坚持’。” 

“到了明天早上我要找部长谈话，跟他讲讲这次无授权的私闯民宅。”Hermione不依不饶的。 

“哦天哪，”Aelbert终于意识到自己踩在了怎样一条深沟上。“我只是在履行职责而已小姐。有人偷了那些孔雀，我被告知前来拘捕Malfoy先生并且把他带走问询。” 

“我六点下班后就一直和Lucius和Severus在一起，”Hermione怒斥：“除非你觉得偷孔雀我也有一份……” 

Aelbert直摇脑袋。“我没这么想，小姐。女士。长官。小姐。长官。该死！” 

“好了小伙子，别担心了。我肯定这不是你的错，谁叫你的上司都是些蠢货呢。”Lucius挪动着靠上枕头又别拉扯到被单。 

“是的先生。” 

“我肯定能说服我这位可爱的伴侣，让她明白这一点。” 

“是的，先生。”Aelbert的话里已经带上了点希望的谄媚。 

“我得花上整晚的时间让她开心一点呢，”Lucius补充：“当然还有Severus。” 

Aelbert将Severus的怒容尽收眼底，魔药课上的痛苦经历纷涌而来，于是热切地点了点头：“是的先生，当然先生，我明白了先生。” 

“而到了明天，我们心情太过欢愉所以出席不了魔法部的询问会来确认自己的下落，你呢，就去一心一意地逮捕罪犯。” 

Aelbert激动地点头，一边领着手下倒退着离开房间，一边试图对他们三个人致歉。他差点踮起脚尖走路，似乎觉得这样一来他们就能接受道歉了似的。他轻手轻脚地关上了门，接着就对手下人大发雷霆，做了所有压力罩顶的领导都会干的事——指责那些小兵，咆哮到自己的自尊心得以重建。 

“顺利极了，”Lucius笑得活似刚啃完诱饵山羊的老虎，正等着连猎人一起拿下。 

“直到咱们明天不得不提供不在场证明，”Severus酸溜溜地说。 

“部长才不会等到Hermione过去揪他耳朵呢。咱们安全了，这事到此为止。特别是在我跟预言家日报披露咱们仨的恋爱史之后。” 

Severus和Hermione看着对方，双双惊慌失色，表情里却还带着一抹逆来顺受。 

“怎么恋爱的？”Severus的语气很像等着学生解释为什么没交作业同时心里明白理由肯定和家里那条狗有关的老师。 

“完全取决于你哟，”Lucius说：“可以是既狂热又浪漫的碰撞，告诉世人我们命中注定要在一起，历经多年的误解和偏见之后三人终于理解了彼此于是欢喜大团圆。巫师世界就爱听这个，准会奋起为咱们辩护的。” 

“或者朝咱们扔玉米片。”Severus插嘴。 

“为了使你的清誉不受我Malfoy过往的玷污，我还可以以爱之名、高风亮节地退出竞争——我很擅长干这个啦。如果你不愿意演下去的话，那么……” 

“还有呢？”Hermione问。 

“如果Severus不愿意被成功俘获巫师界两个最有价值的单身人士，使他们沉沦于一段空前色情的超感官恋爱这样的浪漫名声所累，那咱们只好归咎于涉及好几加仑催情剂的魔药事故了。” 

“我没有引发魔药事故，”Severus断然拒绝。“从来没有。不过事故也比Severus Snape是性感之神听着靠谱。” 

“Severus我的亲亲，我不得不指出，你正和两个人躺在床上，所以你绝对是性感之神。你也许会觉得没有真实感，可你就是。” 

“哦是的，”Hermione说：“千真万确。” 

Severus感觉重力作用扭了三扭，他在想它什么时候才能恢复正常，什么时候自己才会一头砸向硬邦邦的现实，可Hermione吻了他，而Lucius在旁边渴望地望着他们。所以他决定是时候抓住机会了。 

不论前边有什么倒霉事正等着他，任何事都不能夺走属于今夜的欢愉。 

以及上午。 

还有下午。 

那时候他们用来做不在场证明的晚餐早已成了既成事实，Severus性感之神的地位也已坚不可摧（同时Lucius对三人新近交流方式的疑虑彻底烟消云散。） 

剩下的问题依旧悬而未决；交谈什么的都是浮云，使用词汇仅限于是的、哦上帝是的、就是那儿、用力、用力，偶尔夹杂哦天哪、不、不要了、哦好吧如果你坚持如此的话、是的、再来、卧槽是的，另外Merlin的名字被他们呼唤了那么多次，恐怕他在棺材里只好辗转反侧，抱怨自己不得安宁。

那真是Severus这辈子最美好的一晚（以及一天）了，他完全处于极乐喜悦的状态，什么都不用担心不用想，唯一的愿望就是喝点茶、吃点饼干、睡会儿觉。 

后来沉默又降临了，不过那是餍足的静谧，所有人都尽兴得说不出话来。家养小精灵送来三明治、蛋糕和热乎乎的浓茶，Severus觉得圆满了。 

Hermione吃了四块，用手撑着脑袋，免得一头栽进茶杯里。 

“小睡鼠，”Severus说。 

Hermione睡眼惺忪的眨眨眼睛，笑了：“Alice，”说完她看向Lucius。 

Severus哼了哼。 

“你们两个笑什么呢？”Lucius打着哈欠问，差点打掉了下巴。 

“解释起来就太费时间了，”Hermione说：“我要睡一会儿了。” 

“留下来嘛。”Lucius说。 

Hermione摇头：“多谢了，不过我觉得还是在自己床上睡着舒服。我还得用些时间才能习惯和两个人分享一张床。”她蹒跚地下床去，往门口走去。“我连自己要去哪儿都不知道，还有衣服。” 

“我会安排把你的衣服送回去，”Lucius起身。“留着这晨衣吧，就当是段美好回忆的留念。” 

Hermione摇晃了一小下，很快地站稳了。“好吧。那么晚点儿见了？”她睁大眼睛，从Lucius看到Severus。 

Severis点头，随即也是到自己咧嘴笑得像个老傻瓜。 

“当然了亲亲，当然，”Lucius说着，尽量别让自己显得那么蠢。“我带你去飞路吧。” 

Severus听着两人下楼时的絮语，几颗脑细胞突然还魂又吱吱地死机。他喝干茶水，被透过法式大窗的阳光照得眼晕。他踉踉跄跄地走到窗前，感觉自己好像足足一百岁的老干尸，然后探头出去呼吸新鲜空气。 

他咳嗽了，又有几粒脑细胞苏醒过来。他觉得以前那个白影似的自己和偏执成狂以及疑神疑鬼全部都被拧了出去。他迈上台阶放眼眺望，仿佛平生第一次见到这个庭院。 

全新的Severus拾阶而下，赤着脚踩进一滩孔雀屎。 

他微笑。现在他知道了，他们三个总会想出办法解决的。 

【END】


End file.
